


Singer by Day, Superhero by Night

by twelvexclara



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry and Cisco are canon on Earth-2, Earth-2, FlashVibe Week 2017, M/M, Random meta, Singing, Tha los, but sadly not on Earth-1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvexclara/pseuds/twelvexclara
Summary: Harry requires Barry to come and stop a meta on his Earth, but Barry finds something more...interesting.-MONDAY, JUNE 12: Earth-2 AU





	Singer by Day, Superhero by Night

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by  
> tha los' cover of 'open your eyes' by bobby cadwell :)

_Earth-2_

  
Barry stumbles through the doors of Jitters, almost crashing into a middle aged woman, who gives him a look of disgust. He fumbles an apology, blushing, and sinks into a velvet lounge chair. The lights dim and Barry breathes a sigh - just on time - and people begin to clap when Francisco and his backup singers walk on stage. Barry pushes up his glasses and leans on his elbows in anticipation.

Francisco saunters over to the grand piano and sits on the bench, throwing a wink at the crowd. He clears his throat and says into the mic, “Hi, I’m Tha Los, and this is my rendition of ‘Open Your Eyes.’ Enjoy!” He straightens his leather jacket out, then begins to play. Barry always enjoys how much Francisco gets into the music. He watches how he closes his eyes and belts his heart out, bopping his head in time to the rhythm of the song. No matter how many times Barry watches Cisco preform, he will always be amazed at how in sync he is with his music. He gazes up at Cisco as his hands move sleekly across the keys.

  
_Earth-1_

  
“Ok, so if anything goes wrong, use this to ping for me to open a breach for you” Cisco says, strapping a watch-type looking thing on Barry’s wrist. “Thanks dude” Barry says, pulling the cowl over his face. “Remember: identify and find the meta, then give them to Harry” Cisco says, and Barry rolls his eyes, replying with a sarcastic ‘yes mom.’ Caitlin snorts and both of them look towards her and she puts her hands up in defense. Barry picks up his backpack and they turn back. Cisco opens a breach and Barry gives one final wave before stepping through.

  
_Earth-2_

  
Barry steps through into Earth-2’s equivalence to their C.C Jitters, only this time with live music. He suddenly feels very stupid seeing all the well dressed people lounging around him, and he quickly flashes into the restrooms and changes out of his flash suit into Earth-2 style clothes. He drops his clothes off at S.T.A.R Labs, and zips back in leaning against the wall. He fidgets with the watch thingy when suddenly he hears an angelic voice singing from the stage. He looks up from his wrist and his jaw drops when he realizes who’s singing. Cisco - or should he say Earth-2 Cisco - playing the piano effortlessly and singing while backup voices support him. He must’ve got here during the end of the song because Cisco belts out one last note, throwing his head back as the chorus swells along with his voice. The crowd bursts into applause and Barry finds himself clapping with them, still processing this new information. Cisco can sing?

Earth-2 Cisco stands up frost m the piano and bows. The crowd sits back down into their respective seats. He takes the mic from the holder and says “Thank you!” smiling down at the crowd. “Once again, I am Tha los, and I’m so glad that you all liked that!” He exclaims and the crowd cheers loudly. E2 Cisco puts a finger to his mouth, and the crowd instantly simmers down. “I’d like to dedicate this to someone very special in my life, someone who just got a promotion in his job!” The crowd whoops and Barry raises his eyebrows at E2 Cisco’s confidence. The Cisco he knows would never be this forward with anything. “Give it up for my partner, Bartholomew!” A spotlight focuses on someone in the crowd and Barry notices his counterpart for the first time, red as E2 Cisco tries to get him to come on stage with him. He’s glad that they are still partners on this Earth - that their friendship is strong throughout the multiverse. E2 Cisco finally gets him on stage, throwing an arm around him and grinning. “Francisco” E2 Barry mouths and swats E2 Cisco. Barry chuckles as E2 Barry awkwardly waves at the crowd. E2 Cisco passes him the mic to speak and he quietly says, “thank you”, tugging on his bowtie with nerves. What happens next makes his head spin.

E2 Cisco, grabs E2 Barry by the hand and spin him into his embrace, giggling as E2 Barry loses his balance. He dips him in his arms and presses his lips to his. The crowd cheers on as they kiss and Barry’s mouth drops open. E2 Barry pulls away and stands there, a light blush on his face as he fidgets with his wedding band. Barry’s eyes widen when he sees a band on E2 Cisco’s left hand as well. ‘So that’s what E2 Cisco meant when he said partners’ Barry concludes, mentally facepalming. Before he can interact with them, a wave of alerts go through the crowd, each audience member checking their metahuman alert wristband.

Barry looks over to the door and sees the meta he was sent here to capture, who sends him a wicked grin before locking all of doors shut with his mind. Everyone panics, running up to the doors and banging on them to be let out. In the midst of the chaos, he sees E2 Cisco hold E2 Barry’s face and whispers something to him, who immediately nods, and E2 Cisco turns on his heel and into the men’s bathroom. E2 Barry runs up to the loft and hides in there. Barry begins to panic because he can’t phase out of the building to go and get his suit; Cisco had told him that since it’s a different earth it vibrates at a different frequency. But still, he can’t just sit here and do nothing. He begins to run towards the meta but soon finds that he’s frozen in place, unable to move as the meta renders him powerless. “Hey Bud!” A loud voice sarcastically says, and Barry turns his head just enough to move to see who’s speaking. Standing there, he sees a man move towards the center of the room, holding a gauntlet enclosed hand up at the the meta. “Let. Him. Go.” The voice growls, and even through the voice modifier he can easily recognize the voice of the man who speaks. The man who was just on stage, moments earlier, kissing his counterpart. Counterpart. A familiar voice lets out a squeak from the balcony and he realizes that this Cisco must think that he’s his Barry. Well, shit.

“Oh yeah? And why is that?” The meta says, completely freezing whatever sense of movement he has left. “Because if you don’t, I’ll make sure you’ll rot in prison” Cisco snarls, slowly walking up to the meta, who evilly grins at him. “Oh, c’mon Reverb, we all know that you’re too afraid to use your powers.” the meta says, who then begins to make Barry levitate. ‘Reverb’ He ponders. He’s surprised at how similar it is to Vibe, which is his Cisco’s codename. “So this isn’t using my powers?” Cisco - Reverb says. He launches a blast at the doors and shatters them, and the civilians run out screaming. The meta bellows, and jerks his head to the right, sending Barry crashing into the wall, the impact making him groan and he closes his eyes in pain. He sees E2 Barry peeking through the stairs, looking at him with shock and also curiosity.

Reverb tenses, debating whether to run towards Barry or taking care of the villain.

He sends a vibrational blast at the meta, knocking him to the floor and leaving him unconscious. “Do that again, and I will shatter your entire nervous system without breaking a sweat” Reverb says to the blacked out meta. He switches off his voice modulator and runs towards him frantically.

“Bar!” E2 Cisco says, helping him up into a seating position. Barry scoots away from his touch, avoiding eye contact with him. “Hey” E2 Cisco quietly says, reaching down and holding Barry’s hand. “I know you don't like when I go all ‘‘superhero’ in front of you, but I had to” E2 says, stroking the back of Barry’s left hand, pausing when the familiar feeling of the ring is missing. E2 Cisco looks down at his hand confused. “I'm...not” Barry begins, fumbling when he hears the sound of footsteps walking down. He looks and sees E2 him standing there, slouching. “He’s not” E2 Barry says, and E2 Cisco whips his head around. “I am” E2 Barry says, holding up his left hand and pointing and the ring. “How..W-what?” E2 Cisco stammers, standing up and brushing the dirt off his knees. He powers down his vibe glasses and takes them off his face. Barry stands up, leaning against the wall. “You didn't tell me you have a twin!” E2 Cisco says exasperated. “We've been married for 5 years now!”

E2 Barry looks towards Barry who looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here. “I don't!” E2 Barry replies, running a frantic hand through his hair. “I’ve never seen this guy in my life before!”

“Ahem” Barry coughs, getting their attention and they both turn towards him. “Let me explain” He begins. “I’m...Barry Allen. Bartholomew Allen to be exact.” E2 Barry’s eyes enlarge, and he steps forward and interlaces his hands with E2 Cisco’s. “How is this even possible?” E2 Barry says, perplexed. “It’s hard to explain. I’m Barry Allen from Earth-1. I’m from a different universe.” “Oh” E2 Cisco says. “So that means that you and your Earth’s Francisco are together also, right?”

“Uh” Barry scratches the back of his neck. “No?” He says, it coming out more like a question than a statement. “Oh” E2 Cisco frowns. “My Cisco is apart of Team Flash” Barry explains, and E2 Cisco snorts. “That’s such a weird nickname” He states, and E2 Barry raises an eyebrow. “Team...Flash?”

Barry facepalms, realizing that he never explains why he was here in the first place. “One second” He mumbles, running back and grabbing his flash suit from S.T.A.R Labs and putting it on. He whooshes back in front of them. Barry flinches, grabbing onto E2 Cisco for support. E2 Cisco raises up his hand, ready to send a vibration and Barry rips off the cowl before he can do so. “So I’m a metahuman on your Earth? Cool!” E2 Barry excitedly says, pushing his sliding glasses back up on his face.

“So since you're a metahuman, how did you get through undetected” E2 Cisco questions, grabbing E2 Barry’s wrist and bunching his long sleeve up to show his metahuman detection watch. Barry taps his wrist at the bracelet underneath his suit. “I should say the same for you” Barry says, folding his arms.

E2 Cisco unzips his vest to reveal a glowing necklace resting on his chest. “Harrison Wells made it for me.” He says simply and Barry throws his hands up and groans. “He knows that you exist and he didn't tell me?”

“Uhh, yeah dude” E2 Cisco says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “We’ve known him for ages. He was our officiant at our wedding back in 2012.”

“Why didn't he tell Cisco and I that you two were married on his Earth??” Barry blushes. They shrug.

“Anyways” E2 Cisco resumes. “I’m assuming your Cisco is a meta as well?”

“Yup.”

Silence.

  
“Well this is fun and all, but we’ve got somewhere to be.” E2 Barry says, wrapping his arm around E2 Cisco’s waist. He leans into the touch and kisses his cheek.

“Right!” Barry quickly says, picking up the still-unconscious meta in his arms. “Well, it was nice meeting you two.” He mumbles before flashing off. He drops the meta off in Harry’s office along with a very long sticky note about a certain relationship he ‘forgot’ to mention to them.

He presses the button and Cisco opens a breach for him and he walks through.

_Earth-1_

His feet hit solid ground and Cisco approaches him, practically bouncing on his feet. “So how’d it go?” He says, walking out from behind his desk, unwrapping a lollipop and sticking it in his mouth. “Fine” He says and flashes a tentative smile. “Anything interesting?”

“Not really” He says, flashing out of the suit and into his normal clothes. “But I did meet your counterpart” He says nonchalantly, stealing a sucker from Cisco’s candy pot and popping it in his mouth. He sees Cisco’s eyes widen in excitement. “You WHAT? Dude! Why didn’t you say anything??” He bursts.

“Yeah. Singer by day, superhero by night” Barry mocks, walking backwards and out of the Cortex. “Excuse me?” Cisco’s voice echos and he smiles, laughter bouncing off the walls.

 

 

 

 


End file.
